The present invention relates to color scheme arrangement or placement toys and specifically to toys whose object is to arrange various elements according to a specific color scheme or other pattern arrangement via the manipulation and alignment of magnetic elements.
Various toys exist whose object is to physically manipulate the toy to achieve a visually recognizable pattern of colors. Such toys typically work to arrange such patterns solely by movement of mechanically connected parts.